Yakuza Stinger
The Yakuza Stinger is the Yakuza customized gang car. The car appears in the three Liberty City based games: Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance (as the Yakuza) and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Prior to the release of GTA III, the car was also known as the "Yakuza"; this name remains in use on the official Rockstar North website. Description The Yakuza Stinger is a variant of the Stinger, sporting a red and white paintjob in both GTA III GTA Liberty City Stories (a red and baby blue paintjob in the beta version) as well as an additional spoiler. It also appears only in hardtop form, as opposed to some Stingers, which are depicted as rag-top convertibles with or without a top up. It was possibly resembling Porsche Boxster S due to raised performance. In GTA Advance, the Yakuza Stinger can appear with three paintjobs - a red and white one, a yellow and red one, and a blue and green one. It has also a different engine sound than in the other two Liberty City related games. Performance Performance of the Yakuza Stinger in GTA III is equivalent to the Stinger's, if not better. Its speed is considerably moderate by sports car standards, coupled with stable handling and good grip. The Yakuza Stinger is also all-wheel-drive, in comparison to a conventional Stinger, which is rear-wheel-drive. The Yakuza Stinger is thus less prone to tailspins than the Stinger, which is ideal for street racing. In GTA Liberty City Stories, its performance is slightly upgraded with much better acceleration and top speed, making it one of the fastest cars in LCS along with Infernus and Cheetah. Compared to other sports cars, the Yakuza Stinger is exceptionally durable and can take more damage before destroyed. Asuka's Yakuza In Grand Theft Auto Advance the player can receive Asuka Kasen's Yakuza (dubbed the "Asukamobile") in the mission Down The River. To get the car you need to complete the mission with at least 19 Mafia thugs. The car has an unique metallic blue color, and it handles much better than the normal Yakuza. It is the second fastest vehicle in the game along with the FBI Car, their maximum speed is 187 MPH. If the player gets the car to Pay 'n' Spray it will lose it's unique color. It also should be noted that it's impossible to store the vehicle until the end of the game, since the player can't use garages to store vehicles. Trivia * The GTA III rendition has the same engine sound as the Sentinel and the Police, which is odd for a sports car. * In Grand Theft Auto Advance, it shares the same horn as the Police Car and the music played in the car is Numb - "How It's Done" from KREZ, Grand Theft Auto 2. * Despite Liberty City Stories passing in 1998 and III in 2001, in GTA III the car is only turbocharged, yet it has the door sound of high grade cars. While in GTA Liberty City Stories it is supercharged, but it has the door sound of low grade cars like the Manana. *In GTA Liberty City Stories, the Yakuza Stinger is one of the three most durable gang cars, the other two is the Cartel Cruiser and the Triad Fish Van. Locations GTA III *In Asuka Kasen's condo parking lot in Newport, Staunton Island. There will be 2 of them; one near the entrance to the porch, another near the main entrance of the building. *Car park of the AMCo. building in Torrington, Staunton Island *Kenji's Casino in Torrington, Staunton Island (sometimes locked) *Staunton Plaza in Fort Staunton, Staunton Island (after Grand Theft Aero). There will be 3 Yakuza Stingers, 2 in front of the 2nd building that houses a health and armor pickup, and another near the lift. *The vehicle also spawns anywhere in Torrington, be careful by jacking the cars because, like other gang members, if another Yakuza Stinger is nearby, the gang members will pursue you and crash in your car, and Yakuza members will/may shoot at you. GTA Liberty City Stories *Asuka Kasen's Condo in Newport, Staunton Island *Car park of the AMCo. building in Torrington, Staunton Island *The car also spawns anywhere in Torrington, Belleville Park and Aspatria (Staunton Island), as well as Pike Creek and Wichita Gardens (Shoreside Vale) *Can be obtained during the mission More Deadly Than the Male and Cash in Kazuki's Chips, in which one of them will belong to Toni Cipriani. See also *Stinger, stock counterpart. *Feltzer, a potential HD Universe counterpart. }} pl:Yakuza Stinger Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Sports Cars Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Gang vehicles